In order to ensure proper printing operation, it is important to test printhead integrated circuit prototypes prior to large-scale fabrication of the printhead integrated circuits.
Such testing can be carried out on some form of support assembly, base or carrier fabricated for testing purposes. In order for the testing to be accurate and properly indicative of the condition of the printhead assembly, the support assembly must meet minimum standards of integrity.